


Beso de ensueño

by Mouxe



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Nozel acaba de ser promovido a Vice Capitan, Dorothy quiere celebrarlo con él.
Relationships: Nozel Silva & Dorothy Unsworth, Nozel Silva/Dorothy Unsworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

\- Nozel.   
Dorothy se detuvo unos pasos antes del joven que estaba de pie sobre el borde del edificio, la capa de su escuadrón ondeaba en el viento mientras era iluminado por el atardecer, todo el concepto dotaba a la imagen de una belleza sublime.   
\- Dorothy. – Se giro para ver a la adolescente acercarse con una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios – ¿Qué haces aquí?   
\- Vine a felicitarte por tu ascenso obviamente: ¡Felicidades por ser el nuevo Vice-Capitán! – La segunda parte de su oración la grito con una extensión de sus brazos al aire exteriorizando su emoción.   
\- No tenias que venir para esto, es evidente que me convertiré en el Capitán pronto, ser Vice capitán no es mas que un entremedio. – Dijo en un tono orgulloso.  
\- Sí, si, si. Apuesto que sí pero no deberíamos dejar pasar este logro sin celebrarlo. – Comento alargando su mano para sujetar su muñeca derecha en un intento de evitar que escapara. – Después de todo es un día importante para ti.  
\- ¿Eso crees?   
\- Vamos, Nozel, que aburrido eres. – Dorothy libero su magia para llevarlos a ambos a su mundo de ensueño antes de que pudiera negarse.  
Nozel suspiro mientras estaba de pie dentro de aquel mundo, el rosa predominaba sobre cualquier otro color, peluches con formas de animales, caramelos, arcoíris entre otras cosas tiernas flotaban a su alrededor, la adolescente había desaparecido de su vista por lo que supuso que quería jugar al escondite como otras veces, no es que él quisiera participar, sino que no tenía otra opción.   
Camino un rato sin esforzarse por conseguir a la muchacha simplemente estaba buscando un sitio donde sentarse hasta que ella se aburriera y decidiera aparecer por su cuenta, en cambio se encontró con algo que no esperaba: Acier Silva.   
\- Felicitaciones por tu ascenso, cariño. – Dijo en una voz cariñosa y orgullosa, tenía la misma apariencia de la última vez que la vio previo a su muerte – Has crecido mucho y te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto, espero que continúes acumulando logros, pero recuerda divertirte y ser feliz, cuida a tus hermanos, recuerda lo mucho que te amo, querido hijo.   
La imagen de su madre dejo de hablar y permaneció en silencio, una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados creció dentro de su pecho, la tristeza, la añoranza y el amor que sentía por la mujer frente a él, aunque esta solo era una ilusión.   
\- Dorothy.   
\- Tú madre grabó esto para ti. – Dijo la muchacha apareciendo a su lado – Lady Acier pensaba que seria buena idea para celebrar tus logros incluso si ella no estaba aquí.   
\- ¿No es producto de tu magia?   
\- Claro que sí, es producto de mi memoria. – Aclaro extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo, apoyando su rostro en su pecho – De la forma en que recuerdo a Lady Acier diciendo esas palabras.   
\- ¿Hay más?   
\- Sí, pero te los mostrare cuando sea el momento indicado.   
Nozel frunció el ceño, aunque sabia que no había forma de que la pudiera convencer sobre cambiar de opinión, si ella decidía que mantendría los demás en secreto, lo haría, suspirando le regreso el abrazo lo que la alegro por que se restregó en su pecho como un gato, una breve sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.   
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas te vas a comportar así?   
\- Tengo quince años, Nozel. – Respondió dando un paso atrás para poder verlo a la cara – ¿Te puedo dar mi regalo ahora?   
\- ¿Qué me vas a regalar? – Pregunto con desconfianza, Dorothy tenia la costumbre de salir con ideas extravagantes en la mayoría de los casos por lo que prefería ser precavido.   
\- Es una sorpresa.   
La adolescente se rio mientras tomaba las solapas de la capa del joven para jalarlo hacia ella y unir sus labios en un pequeño beso, fue rápido y juguetón, apenas un roce suave, Nozel se ruborizo avergonzado al mismo tiempo que Dorothy sonría con orgullo y suficiencia.   
\- Felicidades por tu logro, Nozel. – Dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, cada palabra llena de un afecto sincero.   
\- Gracias, Dora. – Evadió su mirada con sus mejillas sonrosadas, incapaz de expresar mas palabras.   
Entonces ambos se sentaron en una mesa con sillas que hizo aparecer Dorothy por piedad con su magia para conversar como si nada hubiera sucedido, la adolescente sabia cuales eran los platos favoritos del joven por lo que antes de buscarlo había dejado comida dentro de su mundo para sorprenderlo.  
\- Aquí, Nozel. – Dorothy levanto su cubierto con una porción de la torta hacia los labios del hombre, obviamente retándolo a no hacerlo, por lo que llevando la contraria a sus acciones usuales se inclino y tomo con su boca la porción sin quitarle la mirada de encima, inesperadamente se sonrojo ante el gesto, Nozel disfruto su victoria al verla rojo para variar.   
\- Esta bastante bueno ¿Es de la panadería que me gusta?   
\- ¿De donde mas seria?   
\- Gracias, Dorothy. – Se puso de pie rodeando la mesa para inclinarse hasta dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios – Pero todavía eres una niña.   
\- ¡No soy una niña! Y solo eres dos años mayor que yo. – Replico con enojo.   
\- Dos años y con rango de Vice Capitán, no creo que sea el mejor momento, además apenas has conseguido tu grimorio – Sus palabras causaron que Dorothy se viera abatida así que agrego rápidamente – No es un “no”.   
\- ¿Quieres decir que también te gusto? – Cuestiono de forma osada, no era la primera vez que le decía a Nozel cuanto le gustaba, aunque si la primera que se atrevía a besarlo.  
\- Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y terminamos discutiendo… Solo necesitas ser paciente.  
\- ¿Hasta cuándo? Y no me digas que cuando seas “Rey Mago”.  
\- Solo… un poco más.   
\- Esta bien… No es como que pueda secuestrarte aquí para siempre. – Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por sus labios – ¿O tal vez sí?   
\- ¡Dorothy! – Grito en el momento que despareció frente a sus ojos, sin ella salir era prácticamente imposible.   
\- ¿Por qué no lo encierras en el castillo de caramelo? – Pregunto una figura femenina.   
\- Se volvería loco, Lady Acier. – Dorothy se rio ante la idea, pero prefirió disfrutar los intentos del joven de encontrarla y salir – Quizás lo haga en otro momento.  
Ver a Nozel perdido intentando escapar le causaba diversión, probablemente lo habría dejado vagar durante mas tiempo como castigo por haber rechazado su avance romántico pero debido a que seguramente Fuegoleon o sus compañeros de escuadrón querían celebrar con él su promoción tenía que dejarlo ir, hizo aparecer una puerta frente a su figura, se giro varias veces para descubrir donde estaba pero al no verla solo cruzo por el umbral desapareciendo, Dorothy suspiro tendría que ser paciente con el pobre muchacho a pesar de ser mayor tenia poca comprensión de sus emociones, por supuesto ella no tenia problemas en aprender con él lo que significaba el amor.


	2. Peluche de Amor

Nozel no le había admitido a nadie que encontraba fascinante la magia de la pequeña bruja que corría por las calles del Reino Noble, aunque la niña no pertenecía a ninguna familia de la nobleza una vieja condesa viuda y con hijos adultos decidió adoptarla no formalmente, dándole un lugar donde vivir y educación por solicitud de Julius Novachrono.  
\- Oye, Nozel. – Llamo la niña al adolescente que había ido a visitarla, solían verse en los jardines de la propiedad bajo la inquisidora mirada de las sirvientas. – ¿Qué haces en tu escuadrón? ¿Es muy difícil? ¿Y el chico pelirrojo también esta contigo?   
\- Como Caballero Mágico cumplo las misiones que me son asignadas, a veces son sencillas, otras veces mas complicadas y sobre Fuegoleón, él esta en otro escuadrón. Al que ha pertenecido su familia desde siempre: Los leones carmesí.   
\- Cuando tenga mi grimorio, podre dejar esta casa ¿verdad?   
\- ¿Tienes alguna queja del trato de la condesa?   
\- Ella es… educada. – Menciono girando su rostro para ver a la sirvienta.   
\- Sé paciente, es el mejor lugar donde puedes estar. – Dijo Nozel con tranquilidad sonriendo levemente ante el puchero de la niña.   
\- Es aburrido, Nozel. Todos son reglas y etiqueta. – Se quejo recostándose sobre la mesa – ¿También es así donde vives?   
\- Sí. Es parte de ser un miembro de la realeza.   
\- ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?   
\- No.  
\- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto ofendida – Soy fuerte.   
\- No quiero hacerte daño y… no es apropiado. – Respondió levantando la vista para enfocar a la condesa que los observaba desde el pasillo interior.   
\- Que aburrido, me voy a ir. – Dijo estirando su cuerpo para colocarse de pie, una vez lista se fue corriendo hacia la salida, la sirvienta grito el nombre de la niña en vano por que la ignoro.   
\- ¿Se ha perdido tu amiga? – Pregunto el adolescente pelirrojo mientras caminaban por el Reino Noble, se había cruzado de casualidad con el Silva y decidió acompañarlo.   
\- No es mi amiga.   
\- ¿En serio te crees eso?   
\- ¿Qué?   
\- Dices que no es tu amiga, pero la visitas con frecuencia, incluso me has contado pequeños detalles de sus gustos. – Fuegoleón sonrió ampliamente – Si ella no es tu amiga yo tampoco lo soy.   
\- No, no lo eres. Solo eres molesto. – Dijo en un tono neutral.   
\- Me duele ese comentario. – Replicó Fuegoleón en un falso tono ofendido – ¿A dónde le gusta ir?  
\- Al parque frente a la cafetería de la familia Kaiser. – Respondió sin detenerse a pensar, a lo que su amigo sonrió divertido.   
\- Mira ahí está. – Señalo a la adolescente de cabello purpura que se encontraba de pie frente a una vitrina – ¿Seguro que la condesa la esta alimentando bien? Es tan pequeña.   
\- Dorothy. – Llamó Nozel con suavidad, los ojos brillantes de la aludida se llenaron de emoción al cruzarse con los suyos – La condesa te ha estado buscando desde que te fuiste.   
\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ladeando levemente la cabeza, Fuegoleón dejo escapar un pequeño bufido en desacuerdo con las palabras de su amigo a la mujer no podría importarle menos si la niña no volvía.  
\- ¿Qué estas mirando? – Cuestiono el pelirrojo para desviar la conversación.   
\- Me gusta esta tienda, las cosas son tan bonitas. – Comento.   
Nozel se acercó para ver el interior, Dorothy se paro a su lado sujetando su capa y señalando un enorme oso de peluche rosado, comentando lo bonito que le parecía y lo mucho que seguramente a su hermana le gustaría un regalo de ese tamaño.   
\- A Nebra no le gustan esas cosas.   
\- ¿No tiene once años?   
\- Ten de parte de Nozel. – Fuegoleón había entrado y salido de la tienda sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, en su mano tenia un oso de peluche de color magenta y rosa claro.  
\- ¿De parte de Nozel?   
\- Claro el quiere regalártelo, pero es muy tímido para hacerlo. – Explico con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver la mirada gélida del quinceañero.   
\- Gracias, Nozel. Gracias, Fuegoleón. – Intervino la niña con una sonrisa muy amplia, su emoción era tan palpable que cuando los abrazo no pudieron rechazarla.   
Dorothy los libero para posteriormente abrazar el peluche fuertemente contra su pecho, dejando a los dos chicos mayores atrás desapareció usando su magia.  
\- Se fue.   
\- Le has dado un juguete nuevo, va a guardarlo en su mundo de ensueño. – Explico Nozel.   
\- ¿Te fascina su magia, no es así?   
\- No.  
\- ¿O tal vez no te fascine solo su magia?   
\- Voy atacarte si sigues hablando.   
Fuegoleón decidió que era mejor retirarse por el momento, Nozel ya estaba frunciendo el ceño con irritación y sentía que lo estaba incomodando quizás quería ir a buscar a la niña y le daba vergüenza hacerlo con él aquí, despidiéndose de su amigo sonrió divertido.   
Nozel estaba fascinado y no se había dado cuenta, no solo por la magia de la niña sino por ella misma.


	3. Chocolate

Nozel tenia una debilidad que casi nadie conocía, una que heredo de su amada madre: El amor por el chocolate, en su niñez recordaba robar chocolates de la cocina después de que su padre les prohibió a los sirvientes que le dieran en exceso, dicha prohibición se extendía a su madre así que solían hacer incursiones secretas para robar algo del preciado tesoro de la cocina.   
Los hijos mayores de Vermillion descubrieron esta debilidad cuando eran niños, así que con frecuencia le llevaban chocolate de sus meriendas para compartir con él, orgulloso se negaba al principio, aunque al final cedía a la tentación.   
Después de la muerte de Acier Silva termino encerrándose en si mismo, tratando de cumplir con sus deberes como Caballero Mágico y librando una batalla por el control de la Casa Silva contra sus familiares, sentía que estaba solo y no podía confiar en nadie, sus hermanos menores eran muy jóvenes para apoyarlo, solo llegaba en las noches para caer rendido en su cama, Nebra se escurría algunas veces para dormitar a su lado, esas eran las noches en que podía descansar más profundamente, acurrucándose en el calor de su hermana, en las mañanas la cubría con la sabana antes de irse, agradeciéndole en silencio por acompañarlo.   
\- Estas cansado, Nozel. – Dorothy le dijo con una pequeña expresión de preocupación.  
\- No seas tonta, estoy bien. – Respondió a pesar de que una pequeña sombra se marcaba bajo sus ojos, siguió organizando los documentos según tipo sin mirar a la joven bruja, ambos estaban en el estudio de Nozel en el Palacio Silva.   
\- Estás mintiendo.   
Nozel suspiro mientras levantaba la vista de las hojas para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de la niña, al ver que tenía su atención sonrió ampliamente mientras colocaba un chocolate frente a su rostro, era una pequeña barra de no mas de 5 cm, de color marrón oscuro con un delicioso aroma.   
\- Sé que te gusta esto. – Dijo con seguridad.  
\- ¿Eso crees?  
\- Lo sé. – Afirmó luego su mirada se suavizo – Lady Acier amaba el chocolate, cuando entraba en mi magia siempre señalaba las dulces que flotan dentro de mi mundo glamour y siempre se emocionaba cuando veía chocolate y decía: “¡A Nozel y a mi nos encanta el chocolate!”.   
El adolescente tuvo que reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que quería aparecen en su rostro, la imitación de Dorothy de su madre era bastante mala pero el relato de lo ocurrido lo puso nostálgico, la mayoría de adultos a su alrededor evitaban mencionar o hablar de su madre, sus hermanos menores lloraban a su mención, incluso Mereoleona estaba siendo hermética respecto a Acier Silva, así que escuchar a Dorothy contar una anécdota lo hacia feliz.  
\- De acuerdo. – Admitió tomando el dulce con su propia mano y comiéndolo lentamente, disfruto cada bocado.  
\- ¿Estas feliz? – Se sobresaltó cuando Dorothy tenia su rostro apoyado en sus manos y sus codos a la mesa, su mirada transmitía alegría.  
\- Sí. Gracias. – Dijo con suavidad, un leve rubor de vergüenza marco sus mejillas.   
Después de ese día Dorothy solía entregarle chocolates de todos los tipos y de los mas variados para mantenerlo feliz, solía entregárselos con una sonrisa infantil y dulce cuando joven, de una forma que no comprendía solía llegar cuando más la necesitaba, después de la entrega de su grimorio se volvió más atrevida, sus besos tenían sabor a chocolate.  
Para Nozel el chocolate estaba directamente ligado a las personas que amaba, los robos inocentes acompañado de su madre durante su niñez, la camarería con los hermanos Vermillion, las meriendas con sus hermanos menores y finalmente los días llenos de calidez con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.


	4. Miradas

Fuegoleón fue prácticamente el primero en darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado drásticamente en la relación entre su mejor amigo y la bruja, aunque desde el principio siempre pudo percatarse de la admiración y el afecto sincero de la niña hacia Nozel, incluso las pocas veces que se reunieron cuando Lady Acier todavía estaba con vida podía ver como sus ojos siempre se enfocaban en el joven Silva. 

Nozel se había vuelto tan taciturno desde la muerte de Acier que estaba preocupado, incluso sus entrenamientos disminuyeron en frecuencia e intensidad, a veces le ganaba sin esforzarse y considerando que para este momento ambos eran Caballeros Mágicos le resultaba preocupante, esa falta de interés podría causarle problemas en el campo de batalla.   
Fue durante el cumpleaños catorce de la adolescente que comprendido mejor la situación, habían realizado una pequeña fiesta para su celebración y es entonces cuando lo noto, Nozel le regalo una pequeña caja donde se encontraba una pulsera de plata de donde colgaban pequeñas cruces símbolos de la Casa Silva, aquel gesto a ojos externos podía ser una simple pieza de bisutería cara, pero a los conocedores como él les quedaba claro que Nozel la estaba reconociendo como un miembro de su familia.

¿Cómo una hermana? Lo dudaba. 

Algo que confirmo rápidamente al ver como la cumpleañera se colocaba en las puntas de sus pies para darle un beso en la mejilla al Silva, Nozel se ruborizo levemente avergonzado, ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de un entendimiento mutuo que le calentó el corazón.

\- ¿Qué estas mirando, Fuego? – Mereoleona le dio un susto terrible al apoyar su brazo sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa traviesa. 

\- Nada, Hermana. – Respondió intentando atraerla hacia otra cosa, Nozel estaba sonriendo con suavidad como respuesta a la risa alegre de la adolescente y no quería que su impetuosa hermana mayor interrumpiera la breve felicidad de su amigo. 

Dándole una ultima mirada pudo saber que sus ojos transmitían muchas mas emociones de las que probablemente ellos se dieran cuenta o al menos Nozel, Dorothy probablemente era completamente consciente de las emociones que vibraban entre ambos y estaba moviendo suave y delicadamente sus pasos para no asustarlo.   
Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios ya que la imagen de un Nozel como un pequeño gato huraño, gris, con ojos brillantes intentando ser domesticado por una niña demasiado alegre y persistente, con su mirada enfocada en darle amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho esta pareja, estoy preparando un proyecto con ellos que transcurre en el universo de Casa Silva aunque de momento todavia no me decido si esto entra o no en ese universo. :D


End file.
